


The First Time

by youarefire



Series: Love Me Tender [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: Chapter notes: The girls find themselves alone at the bella house for thanksgiving weekend and the power goes out on them.A/N: As always, this is inspired by my girlfriend. This is the song I’d sing for her whenever she’s sick, sad, or can’t sleep. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, enjoy!





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter notes: The girls find themselves alone at the bella house for thanksgiving weekend and the power goes out on them.  
>   
> A/N: As always, this is inspired by my girlfriend. This is the song I’d sing for her whenever she’s sick, sad, or can’t sleep. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, enjoy!

Stacie was sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap while watching Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. She was four movies into her Harry Potter weekend marathon and, truthfully, she was a little sad she was more than halfway through the series. This was her first time watching the movies, having read the books when she was younger but never wanted to watch the movies in fear of disappointment.

It wasn’t until she found herself alone in The Bella house for thanksgiving weekend that she finally decided to stop being such a Harry Potter book snob and just _watch_ the damn movies.

“Gives you something to do.” Beca had told her before handing Stacie the entire bluray set and waving her goodbye.

That was Wednesday morning.. Which was roughly about 30 hours ago; and she’s already four movies into the series with only three more movies to go. In hindsight, she really should have spaced them out but she couldn’t help it, she was hooked. And once Stacie Conrad gets hooked on something it’s hard for her to unhinge herself from it.

So that’s why she’s spending Thanksgiving day, by herself, watching Harry Potter and eating popcorn. 

Stacie heard someone knocking on the front door and paused the movie, her brows knotting in confusion.

“Hmm..” She breathed out and checked her phone to see if anyone had texted or called her in the last hour. “That’s weird.”

She slowly got up and crept as quietly as she could manage towards the front of the house. “Who is it?” She called out. No answer.

Another round of knocking, “Who is it?” Stacie took out the baseball bat the bellas kept in the coat closet by the stairs and asked again. “Who is it?” More knocking. “Goddamnit, WHO IS IT?” Nothing. “I’m armed!”

She heard a familiar chuckle on the other side of the door. “Stace it’s me!”

She dropped the bat against the wall and walked towards the door, “Bree?” She asked as she swung the door open. “What’re you doing here!?”

She was greeted with a warm hug and the smell of pizza immediately overwhelming her senses.

“You brought pizza!”

“Yeah, Chloe told me you were alone so I decided I’d drop by. I also figured you haven’t eaten.” Aubrey smiled sheepishly. Stacie took a step back and took a good look at the blonde. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was sporting major bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted, drained of energy, and almost.. vulnerable.

Stacie grabbed the box and ushered the older girl in. “You know me so well, I actually haven’t eaten anything but popcorn today.” Aubrey shut the door behind her and shrugged her coat off. “What’re you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be home? Or at the lodge or something? 

“I was planning on going home but my dad said he couldn’t make it out for the holidays this year and I, and I just.. I didn’t want to deal with my mom alone.” She let out a loud huff and followed Stacie to the kitchen. “I was planning on just bumming it out at my house but when Chloe told me you were here by yourself I decided I’d come and just bum it out with you. I hope that’s okay?” Stacie grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and set them on the kitchen island.

“Of course it is Bree! You know you’re my favorite bella captain.” Stacie took a sip of her water and winked.

Aubrey let out a breathy laugh and shook her head. “I highly doubt that, you all hated me when I was captain!”

“Fine, but you’re definitely the hottest.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, she got used to Stacie’s flirting throughout the four years they’ve known each other. She found it endearing and actually enjoyed their weird back and forth banter. She’d usually have a witty come back but she wasn’t really feeling up to it today.

The last week and a half have been hell at the lodge. This line of work can get really exhausting sometimes. Not only because of the physical aspect of her team building program but she’d watch fight after fight ensue between employees who hated each other and had to work her ass off to get them to be AT LEAST civil with one another. She can proudly state that her program has a 99.6% success rate, which is why companies have been sending their employees her way. The only problem is, sometimes she bites off more than she can chew.

She cramped six companies within a week and a half so she’ll be free to go home and see her parents for thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is her dad’s favorite holiday. Something about the food and the football. Aubrey missed her parents, her dad especially. Even though he was tough on her he never failed to show his unconditional love for her. And after the work week she’s had she was really looking forward to being in the comfort of their presence.

Aubrey opted to stay because her mom is a mess whenever her dad’s away and she’d be the one giving comfort instead of being on the receiving end of it.

Downside of being married to a military man: you never really get used to the separation.

She loves her mom, she’s just.. So so tired. Emotionally and physically drained.

“Everything okay Bree?” Stacie’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

They were on the couch watching the rest of the movie after eating their pizza but Aubrey wasn’t really paying attention.

She gave the younger girl a small smile, “I’m fine, I’m just tired.”

Stacie paused the movie and got up. “Wait here, let me get a blanket. We can get cozy and snuggle.”

“Stacie.. Remember when we snuggled after the halloween party...” Aubrey warned.

“I know! I know! I’ll tell my hands to behave!” She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

Aubrey let out a light chuckle and took her phone out of her pocket. She frowned when she realized her phone was only at 3%, “Hey Stace can you bring down your charger? My phone’s dying!”

“Okay!”

Stacie walked down with her blanket over her shoulders, a pillow in one hand, and her charger in the other. “In my defense,” she dropped her blanket and pillow on the couch and handed Aubrey the charger, ”We were drunk the last time we cuddled. And you didn’t complain until you woke up the next morning.”

Aubrey blushed as she recounted the events of that night. “I woke up with your hand caressing my breast!” The blonde made her way to the wall to look for a free outlet.

“Like I said, you weren’t compIaining the night before! And I wasn’t even touching skin.”

“It was under my shirt!”

“But over the bra!”

Aubrey shook her head but couldn’t help but smile, “You’re ridiculous." 

The brunette finished setting up the couch and shrugged, “Not my fault you’re so irresistible, the hunter wants what it wants.”

“Again, you’re ridiculous!”

Stacie fell back onto the couch and sighed, “Whatever blondie, just charge your phone and get your cute butt over here so I can finish the rest of this damn movie without you interrupting me!”

“I don’t interrupt you, you just get distracted easily.” Aubrey was about to bend down to plug in the charger when-

“ _Yeah because you’re hot and I love you_.”

“What?”

“Whut!?”

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing…” Stacie said nonchalantly, “just charge your phone already damnit!”

Aubrey laughed but did what she was told. Right when she was about to plug in the charger, the room suddenly went black and she heard the buzz of electricity being turned off throughout the entire house.

“What the hell?” Stacie groaned.

“I didn’t do it! I didn’t even plug it in yet!”

Both girls turned on the flashlights on their phones and made their way towards the window.

“Looks like everyone lost power.” Stacie whispered.

“Doesn’t this house have a backup generator?”

“I don’t know Bree, I’m not a house expert.”

“Well you should know these things just in case of an emergency! Like this kind of feels like an emergency! Like what if we were in the middle of cooking thanksgiving dinner and the power just went out, no thanksgiving dinner of any of us!”

“Oh my god, Bree. Breathe. This isn’t an emergency. There’s nothing we can do now but wait.”

They looked at each other briefly, contemplating on what to do next. Stacie felt her heart flutter when she realized their faces were only inches apart.

“What do we do now then?” Aubrey swallowed, her gaze moving from Stacie’s eyes down to her lips.

Stacie took a step back, their close proximity making her head spin. She grabbed Aubrey’s hand, “Come on, we have some candles in the kitchen.”

They placed candles around the living area making sure to keep them a good distance from anything flammable before lighting them. Once all the candles were lit they began getting situated on the couch.

Stacie laid down first and Aubrey followed, after years of friendship (and secret cuddling sessions after drinking too much) they’ve already established the perfect cuddling position. It didn’t take them long to figure it out though, in fact, they got the hang of each other’s bodies after the first two Bella Movie Night, during Aubrey’s last year at Barden. They just fit together so seamlessly. Their bodies molding into each other in a way that always made Stacie feel like they were meant for each other.

But she would never admit that out loud, she has a hard enough time admitting that to herself.

Aubrey hugged Stacie’s waist, her head tucked in the crook of Stacie’s neck, with the brunette’s arm draped around her shoulders. She was mindlessly drawing patterns on the blonde’s arm when Aubrey let out a content sigh.

Aubrey felt comfortable. She always does whenever she was with the younger bella. She felt relaxed, safe, and for the first time in a while, she felt at peace. She squeezed Stacie’s waist, relishing in the moment and pressed a small, chaste, kiss on the brunette’s neck.

This was a normal occurrence for them, holding each other in this way and pressing light kisses on each other’s neck, cheek, forehead, arm, hands.. Anywhere but the lips basically.

It always blew Stacie’s mind, the way Aubrey effortlessly let her guard down when it’s just the two them. Knowing how much she loved control, she would have never imagined she’d get to see this side of the older woman.

“If someone told me four years ago that we’d be like this, have this kind of dynamic, I would have told them they were out of their damn mind.”

Aubrey chuckled and glanced up, “Was it really that far of a stretch for you back then?”

Stacie shrugged a little. “We’re just so different, Bree.”

“Hmm..” She took the brunette’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “I disagree.”

“Oh?”

“I feel like our differences complement each other. Where I lack, you have plenty of and vice versa. Our personalities just match each other’s.” Aubrey pressed a light kiss on Stacie’s hand, “besides, we’re not totally different, we have a lot of common interest. Our values and our goals in life are similar. So when you really think about it we’re-”

“Perfect.”

They looked at each other then. The intimacy of the moment and the impact of Aubrey’s words forming a change in the air, encapsulating them in this bubble.

Aubrey looked into Stacie’s eyes, eyes she’s grown to love, eyes that look at her like she’s the only person in this world, eyes that make her feel like she’s home.. she looked at her favorite pair of eyes and decided to finally let go of the last shred of inhibition she held onto for so long

She reached up and cupped Stacie’s cheek, “Stace?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you sing to me?”

The taller girl quirked a brow, a pang of disappointment filled her chest. She knew where this was going. “You want to go to sleep?”

“I just want to listen to you. I promise I won’t fall asleep.” Aubrey gave her a faint smile for assurance.

Stacie cleared her throat and grabbed the blonde’s hand that was cupping her cheek to place a small kiss on her palm. Aubrey settled her head back on Stacie’s shoulder and intertwined their fingers once again.

 

**_Love me tender_ **

**_Love me sweet_ **

**_Never let me go_ **

**_You have made my life complete_ **

**_And I love you so_ **

 

**_Love me tender_ **

**_Love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfilled_ **

**_For my darling I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

 

As Stacie started softly singing Aubrey thought back to the first time Stacie sang this song to her.

 

_It happened the night of her graduation party, everyone had left already but Stacie stayed behind to help Chloe clean up since Aubrey was too drunk to do anything._

_After Chloe went up to bed, the brunette took Aubrey to her room and tucked her in. Stacie placed a small kiss on her forehead and was about to leave when Aubrey caught her by the wrist, “Stay.”_

_Aubrey graduated with honors and she had an ICCA championship under her belt. She had a lot of job prospects following graduation, she was surrounded by amazing friends, yet when she finally walked across that stage and looked at the cheering crowd, the only person she was looking for wasn’t there._

_Her dad apologized profusely over the phone and promised to make it up to her once he was stateside. Aubrey understood, she always does. Her father is a very important man. The country needs him._

_But sometimes, a daughter needed her father more._

_She doesn’t know when she started crying, she was only aware of it when Stacie wrapped her in a hug and started rubbing her back soothingly._

_“Hey, it’s okay Bree. I’m here. I’m right here.”_

_Aubrey hid her face in the crook of Stacie’s neck and tried to control her sobs. “I’m sss- sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.”_

_“Shhhh, don’t be sorry. It’s okay to cry. Just let it out, I’ll be right here.”_

_She doesn’t know if it’s because of Stacie’s hold on her or because of the brunette’s calming voice but right when her sobs started subsiding she let out a sigh, “Can you sing something for me Stace? Your voice helps calm me down.”_

 

**_Love me tender_ **

**_Love me long_ **

**_Take me to your heart_ **

**_For it's there that I belong_ **

**_And we'll never part_ **

 

**_Love me tender_ **

**_Love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfilled_ **

**_For my darling I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

 

Stacie thought back to the first time she sang this song to Aubrey.

The way her heart broke seeing the blonde cry. She wanted to do something, anything to make her feel better. So when Aubrey asked her to sing, the first song that came to mind was Love Me Tender by Elvis.

 

_It was a lullaby her dad would sing to her when she was little, when her dad passed away she spent three months listening to this song crying herself to sleep each night. She knew the lyrics like the back of her hand, but once she started singing these words to Aubrey , it was like she was hearing the words for the first time._

_She tried not cry as she sang these beautiful lyrics. Lyrics that expressed her feelings for the blonde. Lyrics that she could never form into her own words._

_And for the first time since her dad’s death, this song didn’t make her feel sad or hollow. Aubrey changed all that for her._

_So as she was singing, she meant every word of it._

 

**_Love me tender_ **

**_Love me dear_ **

**_Tell me you are mine_ **

**_I'll be yours through all the years_ **

**_Till the end of time_ **

 

**_Love me tender_ **

**_Love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfilled_ **

**_For my darling I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

 

As Stacie ended the song, Aubrey tilted her head up and captured her lips with her own. After the initial shock wore off, the brunette kissed her back grabbing the back of Aubrey’s neck to deepen their kiss.

It was hungry but not messy. Four years of frustrated waiting spilling over into their kiss. When they finally broke for air Aubrey placed a few more pecks against her lips.

“I don’t know why I didn’t do that after the first time you sang to me.”

Stacie chuckled lowly. “I’ve been singing to you for three years, Posen, you finally got the hint.”

Aubrey laughed lightly and placed her hands on either side of Stacie’s face leaning in closer.

“I have a lot of catching up to do then.”


End file.
